Black Feathers
by Bishasu
Summary: A soldier from Lu BuDiao Chan's unit is captured and taken as a new officer in the ranks of Shu. The only problem, two of the three brothers don't like him at all, and worse, the child of one of them is in love with him. Can things get any worse? Yep, sur


Name: Jin Uzami

Gender: Male

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 134 lbs.

Weapon: Blood Fangs (Daggers) Demon Claw (Blade like Guan Ping's)

Rank: Lt. General

Commander: Diao Chan

History: Jin isn't from china originally. He was sent on a boat from Japan after failing a mission giving to him by his lord and commander. It drifted with him on it all the way to china and stopping at Luo Yang. He was found by Lu Bu who was serving under Dong Zhuo at the time and took him as a warrior to serve him. He then gave Jin's command to Diao Chan who seems to have taken a liking to him.

CHAPTER 1

"Life was like any other day here in the castle. Training, training, and more training…God, doesn't lord Lu Bu get tired of this yet?" A male called out walking through the halls. "Oh stop your whining, he only does that because he wishes to stay in top shape." The female walking beside the male scolded him. "Forgive me Lady Diao Chan…But sometimes, I wonder of lord Lu Bu is truly on the right side." The male said. "And why is that?" She asked looking at him.

"Sometimes…I wonder, would things still be like this if I never came here? It was by complete accident that I was found, I mean I'm supposed to be dead milady." He said looking at Diao Chan. She smiled at him sweetly. "Relax, everything is okay, since you've been here, Lu seems to be getting nicer to his troops, unlike the Lord we serve." She said looking away at the mention of Dong Zhuo. The tyrant they all had the unwanted liberty of serving.

"Lady Diao Chan, Sir Jin…A war council is being held in the main hall. Please report there now..." A messenger said bowing to them before running off. "You get the good title; I just get stuck with the Sir part…" The warrior, Jin, muttered loudly. "Oh relax, at least you don't have to really come in…I however, have to sit next to him…" She said looking down again. "You really don't like him do you?" Jin asked looking at her. She shook her head and looked to see Lu Bu coming towards them.

"There you two are! I've been looking for you Diao Chan…There's a war council being held about the coalition held by the other lords of the Han." Bu said looking at the two. Diao Chan and Jin bowed to him and nodded. "Alright…Jin, I need to speak with you for a second." Lu said as he walked away slightly out and into the courtyard. Jin nodded and followed behind swiftly.

"Yes milord?" He asked was he walked along side the general. "I've giving command over your troop to Diao Chan. I want you to make sure she stays safe with you life, understand?" He said looking down at the man. "Yes sir…I'll miss serving in your troop." Jin said looking up at his now ex-commander. "Yes…You did well in my troop, but I feel that she will need protection from that pig we serve." Lu said.

The mutter of protection from him made Jin's eyes widen. "She still has the blasted war council, I'd better go and make sure he doesn't do anything…See you later Lord Lu…" Jin said and bowed to his ex-commander. He then took off to the main hall and slowly slipped inside and walked over to his new commander. He slowly lowered his head down to her sitting level. "Lu Bu turned my command over to you…I'm your new bodyguard." He said smiling at her.

Diao Chan nodded and looked back to the council. "Very well…Hua Xiong, you shall defend Shi Shui gate…I'm sure you will not let me down!" Dong Zhuo yelled out as he took a large bite out of the turkey leg he was eating. Hua Xiong bowed and nodded. "I won't fail you milord." He said and took off through the doors.

Jin looked onward as his new lord continued to eat. "Diao Chan…I want to see you in my quarters tonight…" Dong said showing a crooked grin at her. Diao Chan nodded and stood up. She walked away with Jin following behind her. "Come on, we'd best get you ready for later…" Jin said was he walked beside her. "What's later?" She asked looking at him. "I'm training you in a new weapon." He said turning his head to look at her.

"What?" She asked looking at him. "Don't worry…Its just a long sword, it's almost like your maces…" Jin said as he looked out at the courtyard. As Jin looked onward, he saw the cherry blossom trees and sighed. He stopped as he stared out into space while looking at it. Diao Chan noticed and stopped. She looked at him and smiled. "Jin…Promise me something…" She said looking at the tree with him. "Sure Milady."

"If anything should happen to me and Lu Bu…Go and find Zhang Liao…He will keep you in his command…" She said as she turned around. Jin nodded at his best. "I can't exactly promise that, but I will do my best." He said bowing to her. He turned around and looked at her. "Well, time for your lessons…" He said smiling at her.

-One Week Later-

"Lord Dong Zhuo! Hua Xhong has been slain! Si Shui gate has been lost!" A messenger yelled running through the doors. "What! Get the generals!" Dong yelled in pure rage. The generals walked into the hall and sat down looking at their lord. "It seems these Han are serious about being sent to the slaughter. We shall make a stand at the last gate to Luo Yang." He said standing up. "My son, Lu Bu, and his units will defend it!" He yelled as Lu Bu stood up in acceptance.

"Now go! And make them fear the name of Dong Zhuo!"

)(Authors Notes)(

Well, that's it for this first chapter...If you need to see how Jin looks, you really would need DW5 Xtreme Legends. Go to character edit and make a male character who uses the blade of Guan Ping. And his clothing give him the all light armor. His hair is spikey almost like Guan Pings as well.

I'll update when I get 3-5 reviews. I really would appreciate it!


End file.
